Democratic Federation of Species in the Norma Arm
The' Democratic Federation of Species in the Norma Arm''' (shorthand United Tsuinaron Triumvirate, Tsuinaron Triumvirate, Normarian Federation, or abbreviated as DFSNA) was the most powerful political embodiment of the Tsuinaron race and its counterparts in the Norma Arm from its foundation in 1953 BCE to 2172 CE. It succeeded the Puqortian Democratic Republic and was in turn succeeded by the Second Normarian Federation following its downfall. The DFSNA was established after the Tsuinaron Restoration, when the communist regime of the PDR was overthrown by forces led by the former High King and the King of Lariru. The fourth continent, Boshiran whose inhabitants were descendents of banished practicers of Boshiranism, was not included in the running of the DFSNA, and was under the direct administration of the High King. In 2145, New Starfleet seized power and declared a republic under the same name. Following the Great Tsuinaron War, the DFSNA collapsed, ending the Galactic Era of Tsuinaron history. History After the end of the War of the Tsuinaron States and the formation of the Tsuinaron Union of Sovereign Monarchies, the Tsuinaron people worked to develop propulsion systems for space travel. After launching several spacecraft and perfecting their propulsion, the TUSM began to expand beyond their own solar system, colonising them and adding them to their territories. In 45 SE, 45 years after the Tsuinaron launched their first spacecraft, they had encountered several species and added their planets to Tsuinaron territory. After entering space, the Tsuinaron discovered that the three large luminiscent objects in the night sky, along with the stars, were the other planets of their system. And so, the TUSM was renamed the Puqortia Democratic Federation. However, several years after the establishment of the PDF, the King of Yushiriion, along with the military, in a coup d'etat, overthrew the Triumvirate and proclaimed the Puqortian Democratic Republic, a militaristic communist regime which lasted for 30 years. For more information, see the article. However, a revolution overthrew the Republic, and the DFSNA was established. In 2172, after the Great Tsuinaron War, the DFSNA and its arch-rival, the Confederate Sovereign Colonies of the Tsuinaron, were dissolved, leaving only thousands of small feuding planet-states. Government The Democratic Federation of Species in the Norma Arm was headed by the High King, also known as the King of Kokumion. Next in the hierarchy is the High Queen, who was either married to the High King or ascends to the throne herself. The High Queen, when ascending to the throne, basically took on the role of the High King. The King or Queen of Lariru managed international affairs. This meant that he or she has control over the embassies, consulates, and was the Tsuinaron representative in the Galactic Senate. The ruler of Yushiriion, however, was the head of the Tsuinaron military. Collectively, the rulers of the three continents were and are still known as the Triumvirate, as stated in the Constitution of the Normarian Federation. To balance the Kings and Queens with democratic rule, the Triumvirate was advised by the Federation Senate. The Federation Senate has one representative each from all the territories and colonies of the DFSNA. There were also elected Ministers of Education, Agriculture, Health and other areas. Representatives from each of the Military's branches also took part independently in the Senate. The DFSNA government spended most of its budget on the foreign affairs program, and education, as the Tsuinaron highly valued collaboration between peoples, and education of the young and old. Before 2146 CE, the capital of the DFSNA was the planet of Puqortia. Since 2146 to 2172, the DFSNA had a series of capital planets: Puqortia was home to the Triumvirate and Federation Senate. Technosilis was the nation's judicial centre, while Siagla was the headquarters of the Starfleet. Notable Senate members This is a list of people who were notable members of the Senate prior to the DFSNA's dissolution in 2172. Territorial Governors *Governor of Technosilis - Senator Irata Mutsuto *Governor of Siagla - Sen. Makuto Chira *Governor of Tsukaporo - Sen. Yuki Amiko *Governor of Tsukapokoru - Sen. Shira Okira Ministers *Minister for Education - Minister Sakiro Nachi *Minister for Agriculture - Minister Orichi Nokuri *Minister for Health - Minister Eki Matori Representatives in other areas *Representative of the Army - Minister-General Irata Tsukai *Representative of the Navy - Admiral Machi Kuro *Representative of the Starfleet - Rear Admiral Ikira Makito *Representative in the Federation Senate for the Human People - Senator Hitori Mawasaki *Senate Representative for the Foreign Affairs Council - Senator Kunamo Nachira Territories and Dominions With each system directly within DFSNA space considered a territory, the DFSNA had 18 territories, each represented by one member in the Federation Senate. However, the DFSNA also had dominions and puppet states that supported the DFSNA. Like the EIT, the government of the DFSNA permitted most of its dominions to form independent militaries and governments, as long as their ideals did not conflict with those of the DFSNA. Durtoch Dominions The Durtoch ('Daatokku' in Tsuinarese) Dominions were a unified set of Tsuinaron Dominions, although the government did not recognise this unification. The capital planet of the Durtoch Dominions was the planet of Kiri. Morinimo Dominion Originally a colony established by the Tsuinaron within the Death's Head Nebula, Morinimo declared itself independent from the Tsuinaron, forming the Morinimo Republic. A small quarrel ensued between the governments of the Morinimans and Tsuinaron, until the Tsuinaron deemed it necessary to use military action against the 'Rebels'. This began the little known war, which was named the Six Days War. Six days after the war began, the Morinimo Republic emerged victorious. For a time, the MR was completely independent, and traded with nations such as the Karalian Empire and the Delson Hegemony. However, when the Harbingers attacked the Norma Arm, they seized the Morinimo Republic, and the capital of Noshiri was overrun by Harbingers. The DFSNA stepped in to resolve the situation, and defeated the Harbingers. The Morinimo Republic, based on a conditional treaty drew up by both the DFSNA and MR, was demoted back to dominion status. However, the Morinimans were allowed semi-sovereignty. Before the DFSNA's collapse, the Morinimo Dominion was one of the most independent of the Tsuinaron territories. Following the dissolution of the DFSNA, the MD became the Second Moriniman Republic. Kingdom of Okira The Kingdom of Okira is a puppet state of the DFSNA and was ruled by the King of Okira. The Okira were at first a valuable ally to the DFSNA, but the destruction of the Okiran homeworld of Okka caused the Okira to flee into DFSNA territory. The DFSNA granted the Okira possession of a planet, which they renamed 'New Okka'. This was under the condition that the Okira's state would become a protectorate of the DFSNA. As of the collapse of the DFSNA to the formation of the Second Normarian Federation, Okira was a planet-state completely independent of any other larger governments. Election system For the list of political parties in the DFSNA, see List of political parties in the Democratic Federation of Species in the Norma Arm. In the Federation Senate, each member belonged to a political party and was elected by the population of a certain territory to be the territory representative. As stated in the Constitution of the Normarian Federation, each member of the Senate had to step down after a term of four years if the territory is inside the Eye of Deus Nebula, or two years if outside of it. Then, the territorial elections took place. However, a national election can occur: where the entire Senate was dissolved and new members were elected to government. The political party with the most seats in the Senate could form a majority government if the total number of seats amounted to at least 13,500 of the 20,000 seats. This government would have advised the Triumvirate on the political landscape, and was led by the High Senator. This system of government did have its flaws. Weak Triumvirates in the DFSNA's past have easily been heavily influenced by power-hungry High Senators, sometimes causing the DFSNA to go into a brief, but crippling dark age of decline. Although each territorial representative of the Senate is of a political party, the representatives of the military are not members of a political party. Education When Normarians reached the age of four, which was the average age when Normarian youngsters master locomotion and basic speech could attend one year of kindergarten. This was voluntary, though many parents opt to send their children to kindergarten. The next stage was pre-primary, which is mandatory for all Normarian children, where they consolidate on the information learnt in kindergarten. After a year of pre-primary, Normarian children went through eight years of primary school (Ramukou), where intermediate-level language is taught. In primary school, children also learned another language, which varied from school to school. The Languages Other Than Tsuinarese (LOTT) program encompassed languages such as Yallvus Talk, Luuschtuntski and Delseo. Primary school students also learned intermediate-level mathematics, science, society and environment, as well as art and music. Normarian children then progressed into junior secondary school (Chokoukou), where they remained for two years. Here, they again consolidated on the knowledge accumulated in primary school. After junior secondary school, youths progressed to senior secondary school or high school (Marikoukou), where they completed their secondary schooling. Many youths, after graduating from secondary schooling, entered National Finishing Schooling programs if they could not make it into tertiary educational institutions after the final examinations in Marikoukou. If they did, however, they could enter universities within the Federation, or they could study overseas. Some youths decide to begin working if they did not manage to get into tertiary institutions. The education system is largely the same in the Second Normarian Federation. Currency Despite the existence of the Nra, usually the DFSNA used their own currency, known as the Normarian Yen (¥), or Reiben in Tsuinarese. The currency exchange was carefully watched over by the Normarian Reserve Bank until the DFSNA's fall in 2172. Notes *1 Reiben En - the Reiben En is basically the Normarian equivalent to the dollar. *2 Reiben En *5 Reiben En *10 Reiben En *20 Reiben En *50 Reiben En *100 Reiben En *1 000 Reiben En *10 000 Reiben En Coins *1 Reiben Kun - 1 Cent *2 Reiben Kun *5 Reiben Kun *10 Reiben Kun *20 Reiben Kun *50 Reiben Kun Population The population of the DFSNA consisted of 20 trillion individuals in total. 18.5 trillion of these were legitimate citizens who live within the borders of the nation. Another trillion were permanent residents and immigrants, while the remaining 500 billion were citizens who live outside the country and have not renounced their citizenship. 60% of the total population were Tsuinaron. 20% were Kryat, and 15% were Eteno. 1% were Phytos, while the other 9% were other minority species. Constitution After the end of the War of the Tsuinaron States and the foundation of the Tsuinaron Union of Sovereign Monarchies, no Constitution was created, and so, the political system was weak and crime flourished. Prior to the beginning of the Space Era, the TUSM suffered from having the second highest crime rate in the Galaxy, after the Karalian Empire. In 45 SE, a referendum held involving the populace of the TUSM elevated the Tsuinaron Consuls' statuses to Kings, with the Quarion Consul becoming High King. This referendum also called for the reorganisation of the state to accommodate for the TUSM's now-diverse population. Thus, the Democratic Federation of Species in the Norma Arm was created. To avoid the crime rate, strict laws were set and a Constitution was written. This Constitution was written by the three Kings to prevent chaos returning to the DFSNA. By chance, some parts of the Constitution were quite similar to that of the Karalian. In the Constitution, the Triumvirate refers to the Kings and Queens as a collective. Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147 Category:Tsuinaron Category:Governments Category:Federations Category:Triumvirates Category:Governments with unicameral legislations